A Vampire's Life
by InjusticeLeague
Summary: Bella's new life 2 years after becoming a vampire, how does she deal!
1. Chapter 1 moving

Things Readers Should Know:

The story takes place 2 years after Bella became a vampire.

Renesme is the now 18, she had a fast childhood.

Renesme is currently dating (almost engaged) to Jacob Black.

Charlie believes they moved away happily together to Miami, they didn't.

They just moved to Portland, Oregon.

Chapter 1-

I sat on Edward's car and sighed, wishing this would all be over with. We were still moving furniture into our new house, practically a mansion. Alice was directing the move. Edward bought in our king size bed, i chuckled quietly knowing that we never slept, but that bed was so.... useful and fun! At our new home, we will not have our lovely little cabin, but Edward did request the attic be remade into a private suite. That was great..... but you know Alice, she demolished all of the walls on the small 3rd floor into a large bedroom for our... private matters.

School would be starting in a week, I was nervous. They let me skip last year to get prepared, but know it was an almost full time charade. I was dreading it. But more than I was dreading Monday, I was dreading tomorrow, Alice decided to take me school shopping for a new wardrobe, Ugh. We had scanned the area for a good high school, we decided on Lincoln High School. Edward, Renesme, Jacob, Alice and I would be Juniors, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper would be Seniors.

I hopped off the car and into the new house. The back wall had been replaced by a giant window, classic Cullen decor. Everything was white on white, very pale with a few rare splashes of color. I was becoming confused if this was a different house at all. I flew up the 2 sets of stairs to our suite. It was perfect, it was an off white cream color with light green accents. I looked around a little bit, there was a very large bathroom and a closet the size of a garage complete with a new wardrobe, Alice! We did have a lovely view, a deep blue lake surrounded by luscious green forest. There were 2 white desks side by side, complete with 2 new laptop computers. Edward walked out of the oversized closet and kissed me warmly on the cheek " Do you like it Bella?" he asked in his always honey-smooth voice. "It's wonderful, Alice did a great job! But, maybe the closet is a tad to big." He laughed " Maybe just a little." We spent that night in our bedroom, having fun;).

The next day me and alice left to do some shopping, more like she shopped and I groaned. By the end of that day I had accumulated... a lot! 11 long sleeve shirts, 34 short sleeve, 17 pairs of shorts, 26 pairs of pants, 10 hoodies and 7 hand bags. As we started walking to her porshe, Alice shrieked" I forgot the most important item, a backpack!" She grabbed my hand and raced me into a store. Now I could also add to my list of unnecessary new clothes, 1 Billa-Bong white backpack with blue, green and brown dots. On the car ride home, I protested the purchases with a very loud moan.

Readers- Don't worry! This was more of a preface than a chapter all the others will be much much longer! So don't think these are all going to be short, there just wasn't much to say.


	2. Chapter 2 School

Chapter 2-

Alice barged into our suite, " Bella, where the heck are you? We need to get you dressed!" " I can dress myself Alice, and I'm in the closet." I dug through another rack of clothes, trying to find something casual. Everything in here was too flashy or to tight or just too nice. Alice dashed into the closet with a sigh of relief, " It's an hour until we have to leave and you still aren't dressed!!" " Alice calm down, like you said I still have a whole hour." Alice stomped her foot, " Well hurry okay." " I would, but I can't seem to find anything that isn't flashy." Alice took off down the store-sized closet, coming back a moment later. She threw me a green _Hollister _ shirt, pair of dark wash jeans and a brown _Bluenotes _hoodie. A bit to stylish, but normal enough . I threw on the ensemble and went downstairs," Hey everyone!" Edward chuckled " I see you survived the angry Alice. She thinks the first day is all about the outfit." alice grimaced, "Well it's true, and at least I don't think it means the end of the world!" she glanced at Edward. " What do you mean Alice?" I asked cautiously. Emmett appeared out of nowhere, " Edward has always been particularly mopey around the week before we go back." he said matter- of-factly. " He isn't mopey now." I defended " That's because I have you." "Why did you used to be mopey? Before Edward could answer Emmett chimed " in," Actually it was more than mopey, he was down right depressing!" edward answered calmly," Because it was the beginning of the end, the end of freedom to be and the beginning of spending the day with supper. It was also because I was very lonely, not that I would ever admit that. That would have made everyone sad, like a chain of dominos, I was teetering on the edge trying not to bring them down with me." Edward was such a complex person I hugged his chest warmly " You are so deep." trying to lighten the mood Edward called to Alice" Hey shorty, don't you have to do Bella's makeup!?" I groaned as Alice pulled me up the stairs, Emmett and Edward laughed as Jasper tried to hide a grin.

Alice pulled me into her porshe while Rosalie and Renesme sat waiting impatiently to go. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob waited in Edward's volvo next to us. On the way, Alice spoke of nothing but her new and recently acquired wardrobe, I was glad when we pulled into the parking lot beside the volvo. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were leaning on the volvo, all looking like gods. Jacob leant against a tree, looking like a rebel. we greeted them with a smile, returned by them. We noticed the tables and went to go line up for our schedules. This year I was Emmett's sister; Emmett and Bella Swan, Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock, Edward,Alice and Renesme Cullen and the infamous Jacob Black. People starred at our beauty, if I still could I would have blushed deep crisom. I checked my schedule, it read:

Isabella Swan- Class schedule

First Period-Geography

Second Period-Trigonomatry

Third Period-Gym

Fourth Period- Lunch

Fifth Period- English

Sixth Period- Biology

I compared my schedule with my siblings. I had geography with Alice, trig with Renesme, gym with Alice, lunch with everyone but Edward ( sadness!), english with Jacob and Bio with Edward. As I compared with Edward my heart sunk, only 1 out of 6 hours with him, " This Stinks!" I exclaimed. Edward replied calmly, " I'll fix this baby" he kissed my cheek and ran off with my schedule. I saw him run over to the sectratary, how dare he dazle the poor woman like that." Excuse me miss I am Edward Cullen , my girlfriend and I are in only one class together. We don't even see each other at lunch. All of my siblings do, I don't even get to see them, they are my only form of friends or family outside my girlfriend. You see I was adopted by my father Carlisle, I have no real family, only them. So you see I need to be with Bella as often as possible, she is all I have." What a sap story, the sad part was it was all true. A small tear escaped the secratary's eye she handed Edward a new schedule," There you go honey, each of your classes are with Bella." He was good!

I checked my homeroom, Mr. Wallace , room 105 and headed off. Mr. Wallace was really nice he took attendance, then he told us our locker assignments, mine was next to Edward's:). He told us we would not have any normal classes today, instead we would tore the school to find our classes and meet our teachers. Next we went and picked up our gym uniforms, even though I was no longer a klutz, gym was still my worst subject.

At lunch we all bought pasta and coke only to throw it out. Jacob ate 2 burgers, a large fries and a super sized slush ( the kid had an appetite!) We all watched as Nessie gaged at her noodles, since she was half human she had to eat a least one human meal a week., she hated it! Edward glowered at her until she took another bite, he enforced the rules. They were so odd together, most probably because she was a year older than him ,her father. He was very fatherly with her, even though she was the oldest , sort of. We descused how nice or cruel our home room teacher was, they were all nice exept for Emmett and Rose's teacher Mrs. Monroe, they said she was real _______( fill in the blank), they would transfer out of her class at the end of the day.

When we got back to class we introduced ourselves, Edward stood up, " My name is Edward Cullen. I live with my siblings Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesme and Jacob as well as my girlfriend Bella, he gestured toward me, and my adoptive parents Carlisle and sat down. I stood up and repeated his little speech, I sat down. Once the entire class was done declared it free period until the end of the day. I spent that time gazing into Edward's perfect eyes. A couple of guys asked me out, I said no. By the end of the day, the entire female 11th grade asked Edward out, a few were real jerks, but Edward declined each politely. Some were very attractive, it was fun to watch their faces when he turned them down. He was all mine.


	3. Chapter 3 Vision

Date: October 27

Chapter 3-

"Something is wrong, very wrong." I whimpered to Edward. But hold on, this all started last Monday.

Date: October 20

We packed our bags and headed off to school as usual. When we got there we were greeted by the stares of awe. And one very smug Edward was greeted by his flock of crushing girls. Although most of them stopped by now, either because of me or Edward's dark mystic. But there were still about 10 who never stopped, a constant nuisance to our relationship. Each one gave me the usual menacing glare before hurrying off to their morning classes.

Geography and Trig passed by quickly. I found out that school was a breeze thanks to my enhanced brain. I could now daydream and take notes at the same time, a very useful tool when you sit next to Edward and his beautiful butterscotch eyes. I also found out that even though I was almost as beautiful with them same liquid gold eyes, I would never get over the sense of shock I got when I saw him, so perfect. I sighed as the bell rang, now here was the one class I truly loathed.

I pulled on my white T shirt and dark blue shorts and headed off to gym. Even though I was no longer an ultra-klutz I still hated gym. First part being that i was still not mentally certified to have any kind of winning strategy. I wasn't horrible at gym like I used to be, or super awesome at it like spunky little Alice, I was just part of the crowd. The second was the main reason, and a large part of why I missed Forks High. Lincoln High was big enough to have 2 gym classes, boys and girls. So now Edward was across the hall in whole other gym, while I sat here dreaming of him in a football uniform.

I stood on my toes to kiss him on the cheek as he greeted me with his heartbreaking smile after lunch." How was gym?" he asked casually as we walked to cafeteria., "Boring". Edward chuckled at my flat tone as we walked into the lunch line. We sat down at our table in the back corner, I sat down beside Alice, with Edward on my flank. Alice looked very engaged in a vision, Edward that ,got up and went to sit on her other side. ' what do you see Alice?" he asked seriously while shoving a pen paper in front of her. I leaned back, i still hadn't learned how to be in any way useful to alice wile she was having a vision. Speaking of which where was Jasper, her soul mate and partner. He normally helped her with this sort of thing. As if right on Q she uttered his name " Jasper" she whispered , we all tensed.

Alice came out of her vision as the others sat down. " I have to go find Jasper, If it isn't too late." She dashed out, not even dumping her still full tray." What as that?" I asked worriedly turning to Edward. Maybe he saw the vision through Alice's thoughts. " I'm not sure, the vision was almost over all I saw was Jasper in the woods running, he looked frightened." We all shuddered " Poor Alice." I said, it would have destroyed me if Edward had run off. She looked so scared of what might happen to him." Edward looked up somberly, " Poor Jasper, you should have seen the look on his face, I can't imagine what happened, Alice has the right to be scared.

The rest of the day did not contain any humor, or any Alice. She never came back. When we got home Alice was sitting on the couch, without Jasper ( tear). She was crying a tearless cry with Esme and Carlisle at her flanks comforting her. Edward looked at her seriously " What's going on Alice?". She looked up with an expressionless face, " Jasper's Gone."

* Stay tuned, all secrets to be reviled. Lots of Drama!


	4. Chapter 4 Return

Chapter 4-

October 27

" It's been a whole week Alice, tell us what you saw. It could be the only way to find Jasper." Carlisle said calmingly. I never really thought about how much I really cared about Jasper until now, sure I had always liked him, but like they say: You never really appreciate someone until they're gone. It had been an entire week and we were all wondering if Jasper was coming home, what had happened to him. The area was tense, Alice had been moping around a lot, and glued herself to the couch. " He left." Alice moaned, "Did you see why he left, or at least why he was scared.?" Carlisle bent over her. This was a familiar question, but for the first time she responded." He came back." was all she said," Who came back Alice?" we all leaned in a little closer. Alice sat up, " One from the southern wars." a quick gasp escaped our mouthes. " Did he say anything to Jasper?", we were all bursting with curiosity. "He told Jasper to join him." "Join him in what?" Alice sighed then looked up. " He told Jasper to join them in taking over New-York City from another group." We gasped, it was like the wars all over again, I hoped Jasper was alright, or maybe he declined. But if he did, then where was he? " Did Jasper say yes?" Alice's face dropped, " It wasn't a question, it was a command. He tried declining, but the other was fierce. He tried to calm his anger, but he still stalked forward. Then the other said something about joining their ranks or dying. It looked like a fight was about to break loose. So Jasper ran, he has been running ever-since, he is having thoughts about joining them. I'm worried." We were all astonished, I hugged Alice and whispered, " Don't worry Alice, Jasper's gonna be fine." If only I believed that myself.

All of a sudden Alice tensed under my arms, her face went blank. she went into a familiar trance-like state, another vision, hopefully leading to Jasper's location. " What do you see?" asked Edward suddenly taking my place. alice returned to normal, no smile, but a glimmer of hope touched her eyes. She got up and opened the door, he stepped through, " Jasper." this time it was a smile.

It was very much Jasper, just different. I hardly recognized him, usually so polished, he was different. His clothes were torn, his shoes shredded from the running. His hair was wet and full of branches, he must have been running in thick forests. The main difference in him though was his face, cold as ice. It displayed little emotion, the circles under his eyes were like bruises, his eyes themselves were midnight black. " Jasper!" we all exclaimed at once. " Please may I gather myself, and my thoughts. I will explain everything." "But of course son, you may take as long as you need." Carlisle said. Jasper nodded and raced up the stairs. He had a shower, got a change of clothes, went for a hunt and last of all had a long talk with Alice in their room. At last they came downstairs.

Jasper's eyes were once again a warm butterscotch, but he still wasn't totally normal just a glint of the iciness still remained." Ok everybody, come on and ask the questions." Before anybody could answer Esme was there crushing her son a huge hug, then she looked up at him and asked; " What happened to you?" He sighed, "Well Alice said she told you already but I suppose you want to hear my side of the story. The year was 1878, once again me and Peter had to kill all of the year old new- borns. There was only ever one that escaped us. His name was Rupert Carnskie, a strapping young 23 year old. He was stronger than we thought, he got away. Friday after english I saw him in the school parking lot, to tell you the truth I had entirely forgotten about him until now. When I saw hi in the parking lot I decided to do the polite thing and say hello. He told me to come and join him and an army of 18 other former-soldiers take over the territory of New-York. Of course I declined, but then it started get violent., He threatened death if I did not join them, and so I did the only thing I could think of. I Ran. I weaved in complex patterns, never paying attention to where I was, at one time I think I ended up in Montana. I guess I uncontiously turned around because the next thing I knew, I was crossing state line into Oregon. And so now here I am."

We were all astonished by the tale. The Emmett dropped the big one " Are they still after you?" He smiled " Well not anymore, I found one tracking me right in Portland, he was small though. I killed him to show them I mean business, their not coming after me anymore. And hopefully think twice about the whole New-York thing." WE all smiled this time, then all of a sudden Alice was next to him kissing him hard. We all crushed him in a big group hug. After everyone else went back to their normal night-time activities I went over to Jasper and whispered, " Welcome Home."


	5. Chapter 5 Quarantine

Chapter 5-

I guess Jasper was having a bit of a hard time adjusting back to a normal routine, well actually bit is an understatement. It had been a week since his strange return to us. he was still refusing to go to school. Although I do agree, poor Jasper had always had such a tough time, well trying not to eat his classmates. After time going completely by his instincts, that would be even harder. Alice was also ditching school, well she could never leave her soul-mate in his darkest hour. We all had the same question on the brain, when would they return? Along with not going to school, Jasper rarely spoke to anyone. At first glance you might think; well he's always been a bit of a loner. But never before like this, if you asked him a question or said hello he would answer. But now he Only spoke when spoken to, and even when spoken to he would only ever give you a one or two word reply, then sink back into his frightening seclusion. The only one he would truly open up to was Alice, but of course. He was all constantly on our minds, we never could be entirely focused. Like when your trying hard to concentrate on reading your book, but you can't help but get sidetracked by the murmur of the radio in the background. There were 3 main exceptions to this, Alice, always by his side. Jacob, not sidetracked in the slightest, but his usual giddy self. And Esme, poor Esme was watching her almost-son sink into a depression deeper than the ocean, also infuriated at himself for not being in enough control to be free to go about his life. That pain was plain to see in her eyes.

Edward, Rose, Emmett, Nessie, Jacob and myself were also having some troubles within this whole situation. Home was a hard place. Always so tense, lately Jasper had all but forgotten his talent. We were all so worried, what with Jasper's troubles and our own. trying to keep up our regular lives. We also ha our main issue; there was no way to help him. It was like trying to save someone from drowning, though you cannot swim. Life was also hard at school. Trying not to attract any attention, being a social outcast, attracted allot of attention. ( Though such an angel-like creature is hard to ignore.) It was not the kind of attention where we were watched all the time, or the kind that made people talk to you. We just never entirely dissipated from anyone's point of view. We were getting more heads turning at us everyday, Edward was hearing more about us in our classmates thoughts, not good! We worried, what would we say about Jasper and Alice's sudden disappearances.

That night I decided we needed a plan, it wouldn't be long before people started asking questions. told Edward about my idea to have a strategy meeting, he chuckled a little bit at the name I had given it, but agreed it was a good idea. So Rose, Emmett, Nessie, Jacob, Edward and I gathered in our suite. We sat in circle on the floor. We decided to go around the circle and tell our ideas. First off was Emmett, " Well I think that we should pretend they never existed. You know when people ask ask, we just say Who?" We just nodded, then moved on to Nessie.

" We could tell them they went on vacation." Edward spoke up.

" But them why wouldn't the rest of us have gone, we are supposed to be siblings, besides it's the start of november." Nessie pouted, leaning her head into her hand in frustration. We moved on to Rose, who shrugged, coming up blank. We sighed, moving on to Jacob.

" We could just say they quit school, you know they were bored." I though about that one for a second. Then I realized the problem.

" But Jake, that makes Carlisle and Esme seem like bad parents." He thought about it then nodded,he seemed somehow sad that we didn't like his plan.

"The big problem with all these plans are that when Jasper gets better, he can't come back." I stated. Everyone nodded in murmured agreement.

Edward though for a moment, the a fabulous crooked grin came across his face, he had a plan." He's sick. That's what we'll say. He's sick and he's in quarantine, and Alice is with him, taking care of him. It's fabulous! If anybody at the hospital hears about it, we'll tell them that Carlisle is taking care of him at home, and Alice is helping." He grinned smugly. The plan was fabulous. We all grinned, Emmett gave Edward a well deserved high-five. It was settled, Jasper was in quarantine.


	6. Chapter 6 Fangirl

Chapter 6-

Alright, maybe the whole quarantine thing wasn't the best idea. Well it was, until we found out. We had been telling our little lie for about a week now, and it was going good. it had been an excellent idea to have our little meeting, because the following monday, a courageous freshman popped the question to Nessie. I think Nessie seemed more approachable than the rest of us, I guess it was due to the fact that she wasn't a full on vampire, or maybe that they saw her eat every one in a while. Nessie had told her the whole quarantine bit, how Jasper was sick and Alice was home helping him recover. Nessie had mentioned that the freshman looked a little wide-eyed and shocked, then scurried away, she even "showed" us using her unique power. We all thought it was a little curious, but passed it off as mere concern.

The next monday, is when it became weird. We were walking toward the school, when Emmett spotted the freshman. She was flaunting a neon- pink t-shirt with the words : Get well Jasper! , on the front. We were all a little, what the heck! As the day proceeded, Edward and I had spotted several 10th graders wearing the same shirt. Then at lunch we spotted their table, 8 freshman wearing their get well Jasper shirts. That's when I had had about enough, I whispered to Edward to go ask them what this was all about.

Edward strode over to their table and leaned over the edge of it. " May we help you, Edward?" asked one of them cooly.

Edward nodded." I was curious as to why you're all wearing those shirts telling my brother to get well, other than because he's sick." The girl who had spoken before, clearly their leader stood up.

" Because we are the Jasper Hale fan club, we simply adore your brother! And when we heard that he was sick, we just had to support him, so we had these shirts made. Please give him our best wishes." She said taking Edward hand, then pulling it away after feeling the shock of his cool skin. Edward nodded, then came to report back to us, a table of slightly less crazy people.

We were all teaming with curiosity when he got back. " What is it? Who are they?What's with the shirts?"

" Well, Edward announced, I think Jasper has quite a following, and that, he said jutting a finger at them, is the Jasper Hale Fan Club.

* To readers: Sorry this so short! It is basically an intro, stay tuned, I'm updating Very soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7 Chat

Tuesday

Jasper Hale Fan Club cheer about Jasper at Lunch.

Wednesday

Jasper's locker is decorated.

Thursday

The fan club organizes a Get Well Jasper Pep Rally.

Friday

Okay so today I was at the breaking point. First of all, the crazy club had their rally today, so we skipped. I was in no mood to see those girls attempting to support

my brother, when I knew it was not possible. Second, more and more people started supporting their cause, ugh. I was pretty sick answering the question: How is Jasper feeling, twenty times a day. And Third, Jasper was still sulking, we had told him about the whole thing, he just about cracked a smile, then went right back into depression.

Even worse, I'm not the only one with issues about this whole ordeal. Alice is in the worst mood ever, because now Jasper just sits in the corner all day thinking. He hardly says a word to even her anymore. Esme is well, not good. I'm serious, by the way she's been just sitting on the couch all day staring at old photos of Jasper and crying tearlessly, Jasper may as well be dying. Poor Esme, after all he is her son, almost. And Carlisle, well he had a very tough predicament. The news of Jasper's illness had spread through town, and now all the local doctors were itching to know why Carlisle refused to bring him to the hospital, and now they were all questioning he was a little stressed, should he force Jasper to go to the hospital, to keep up with the lie?

Well now we were all going crazy. I thought to myself, how long can we keep up this lie? I mean, what if 4 months passes and Jasper remains a pasif, depressed person. What would we say, he' terminal? Would we just keep up with the ridiculous lie? Or would we have to, hypothetically, kill Jasper? I sat slumped over on mine and Edward's bed, pondering this. Just then Jasper wallowed in. " Um hi, Jasper." I stammered. He hadn't even made eye contact with any of us for like, a week. What was he doing here? He sat down across from me, cross-legged, his face buried in his hands.

All of a sudden Jasper looked up at me with a slight air of amusement. That was new! " I.. I.., I think I'm ready. To go back I mean, and besides, I hear these girls really dig me." I grinned so hard it hurt, pulling him in a hug.

" Have you told Alice yet, or Esme, or Carlisle, or Edward, or-" Jasper sigh and shook his head.

" You're the first." I was taken a back by that news, I mean since when did Jasper confy to me?

" I'll tell the others when they get back from hunting." Oh, now it made sence, the others weren't home. For the last couple of weeks, we always kept one person home while the others hunted. We were kind of all afraid to leave him alone. I knew it was a bit mean, but we had his best interests in mind. He might be suicidal. Then I wondered, how long had it been since Jasper had hunted, three weeks maybe. That way past pushing the envolope, that was dangerous. I looked up into his old eyes, they were oil-slick black.

" You should hunt Jazz."

" I will After I tell them."

I nodded, " What ever Jazz." I was so good to see him perked up like this. Not so long from now, he would be back at school. That reminded me. " Hey Jasper, did you ever notice you were popular," Jasper shook his head. " Well you are. Insanely! You have a Fanclub, Not normal. Jasper chuckled.

" Well I am, Irrasistable," he smiled, doing a great impression of Edward's Dazzle stare. I giggled. It was so good to have the old Jasper back!


End file.
